Standard Format for Civilization Profiles
Insert a picture that represents the Civilization, preferably a banner or flag, or their Capital, or an iconic image. Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the civilization Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the civilization (in bold). Civilization Type: The Type of Civilization (e.g: Pre-Industrial Civilization, Planetary Civilization, Interstellar Civilization, Galactic Civilization, etc.) Name: The civilization's true name, and/or common name/epithets (e.g: The Galactic Empire, The Imperium of Man, The United Federation of Planets) Origin: The name of the fiction which the civilization is from, with a link to the Verse page Classification: Nature of the Civilization, its Government Type, etc. Kardashev Level: The Civilization’s level in the Kardashev Scale Age: How long the Civilization has been around or lasted Population: The Civilization’s population in numbers, a rough estimation if a precise number isn't given Territory: The Civilization’s territory in numbers,a rough estimation if a precise number isn't given (e.g: One Continent, One Planet, One Star System, An Entire Galaxy, etc.) Attack Potency: The civilization's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Power Source: The means with which the Civilization obtains the energy to sustain its technologies. (e.g: Nuclear Power, Solar Radiation, Geothermal Energy, etc.) Industrial Capacity: Rate or capability in which the Civilization can produce its technologies and resources, typically for war. Technology/Abilities: A list of the civilization's general abilities & achievements, technologically or otherwise. Military Prowess: The number of soldiers, weapons, warmachines, ships, etc. which the Civilization can employ in conflict. Notable Individuals: Particularly noteworthy members of the Civilization, typically its leaders. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory. Feats: List all of the civilization's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a civilization's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the notable users of the civilization uses. Key: For civilizations that expand or advance through certain points of the story, insert those in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain civilization more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the civilization fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered civilizations. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the civilization or the character's from the civilization here. Others Put some minor information about the civilization here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For civilization profiles, always insert the category "Civilizations", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the civilization. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Undertale's Underground page are "Civilizations", "Undertale", and "Tier 2". Category:Important Category:Standard Format